1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a life ring/chair combination.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is usual to put a life ring around the waist of a child for swimming safety consideration. The legs of the child are not supported in the water such that the child may feel uncomfortable. The child, even with a life ring, is still under the risk of being turned upside-down when the sea waves are strong. When a swimmer goes to the shore for rest, some seashores are not provided with chairs. The sand is too hot to sit on. An exhausted swimmer will feel very uncomfortable. The present invention is intended to provide a life ring/chair combination to solve these problems.